Vehicles are commonly used to transport a driver and passengers to a designated location. A vehicle, such as a truck and a car, include numerous parts to propel the vehicle. For example, some vehicles include a chassis with an engine supported by the chassis and a plurality of wheels coupled to the chassis for moving the vehicle. Furthermore, some vehicles include a steering mechanism supported by the chassis and coupled to the wheels for steering the vehicle. In addition, these vehicles include a suspension mechanism supported by the chassis and coupled to the wheels. Additionally, these vehicles include a drivetrain having a differential, drive shafts, etc. which can add complexity to the vehicle's structure. Typically, these parts are individually attached to the chassis and removable from the chassis independently of each other.